


And Hell Rained Down

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Grelliam Week 2018, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: After demons attack the reaper realm, Grell is left alone in the ruins to search for survivors.





	And Hell Rained Down

There had been no warning; no indication that anything out of the order was about to happen, much less the end of their realm. The day had awoken bright and clear with the sun shining down brilliantly from a faultless sky. Reapers went about their usual business with an almost casual routine. For the first time in quite a while, the number of deaths was actually below average, which was a matter no one questioned. It simply appeared to be a rather fortunate turn of events.

Just before lunch, the sky suddenly turned ebony. This wasn’t like the darkened sky for that of a storm or night for there wasn’t even a speck of light. It was just an all encompassing darkness. Screams filled the darkness as streaks of red appeared in the sky. Fire began to literally rain down; the streaks of flames briefly highlighting the forms of demons as they attacked. There was little to no time to summon scythes or fight back. Most reapers were helpless.

But not Grell.

His beloved scythe was in his hand the moment the darkness fell, and he had attacked instinctually at the forms around him. When the light returned, he was standing tall and strong with the bodies of dead demons around him. He smiled as he struck a pose. “Serves you right, darlings,” he said, as he turned around.

Dead reapers littered the area.

Bodies lay in heaps; their blood staining the ground. There was no movement. No sound. Grell was standing alone as there was no one else in sight. “Hello?” he called, “Anyone?” He laughed. “Surely, I’m not the only one.” There was no answer, and he shrugged as he walked towards Dispatch. 

Windows had been busted and chairs lay on their sights, but it was the bodies that really caught your attention. There were more inside as most reapers had been on duty at the time of the demonic attack. Grell saw familiar faces with sightless, dead eyes staring lifelessly before them. There was no use to see if they were still alive, and he stepped over them carefully. His boot splashed in pools of blood as he maneuvered around them and headed upstairs. 

Dispatch looked as if a bomb had gone off within the space. Broken typewriters lay beside smashed desks; papers only half typed still stuck inside. There were more bodies here, and for the first time, Grell hesitated. Ronald’s body was lying beside the water cooler. It was easy to imagine him standing here, either flirting or bragging about someone he was dating. His laugh had always been casual and easy, but he would never laugh again. Whatever creature had attacked him had nearly torn the young reaper in half. His glasses lay beside his face, and his features looked young, almost innocent.

Grell shook his head as he stepped past and walked to William’s office. The door was closed, and Grell raised his hand and knocked. It wasn’t his typical action, and he would have been hard pressed to explain what he had done so. When there wasn’t an answer, Grell opened the door and popped his head inside. “Darling?” he asked.

Grell let out a small sigh of relief when he saw William sitting at his desk; the overhead lights lit up William’s glasses and hid his eyes, but his expression was the same cold, slightly stern one that Grell had grown to love. “I’m so happy to see you,” Grell said, as he burst into the room, “Not sure why I was worried about you. Of course, you’d be prepared. How many demons did you manage to kill.” Grell sashayed into the room and leaned across the desk.

The slash across William’s abdomen had been hidden by the desk at first, but now it was very clear. Grell’s eyes grew wide as they traced the deep, jagged cut. The lower half of William’s body had been dyed red by blood, and, for the first time, Grell hated the color. It meant the end. It was the end of his lover.

“Will?” Grell asked, as he reached across the desk. William’s fell over and hit the floor with a sickening thud. HIs glasses fell from his face, and Grell picked them up. “You were supposed to take good care of these,” he whispered.

Grell had always been an explosion of emotion. Very little of what he did was small in scale, but he could only stand there in silence for a few minutes as a single tear welled up in his eye. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried, and the tear almost felt foreign in his eye as his heart shattered. He took in a deep breath.

And screamed.

All his feelings rushed to the surface. He had loved William. While he had fallen for many a handsome face in his long existence, only one person had captured his heart. As William was the only one he had loved, this was the first time his heart had truly been broken.

His face a mask of rage and pain, he used his scythe to create a special portal. This one didn’t lead to the mortal world. This was a portal straight to Hell.

Even if it cost him his life, he would have his revenge. The demons were going to pay for what they did to William. They were going to pay for his broken heart.


End file.
